The majority of modern bicycles are not equipped with fenders, primarily because the fenders add unnecessary weight to the bicycle, increase the cost, and detract from the design and appearance of the bicycle. The lack of fenders on a bicycle poses no particular problem under conditions of normal use. However, when riding a bicycle in the rain or over a wet surface, the tires pick up water, mud, sand or other material and throw the material onto the back and the front of the rider. Under these adverse conditions, it is desirable to have fenders on the bicycle to protect the rider as much as possible from the material which is picked up from the riding surface. In addition, the frames of most light-weight modern bicycles have no provision for the attachment of fenders.
In the past there have been some attempts to mount retractable fenders on bicycles. Such retractable fenders usually consist of a strip of flexible material which is supported within a collapsible or foldable framework. The framework consists of one or more fork-like levers which are pivotedly attached to a fixed portion of the bicycle frame. When a fender is needed, the lever is moved to its outer position which extends the strip to its fender-like orientation. When a fender is no longer needed, the supporting lever or levers is loosened and moved to its inner or retracted position which enables the strip of flexible material to be wound into a coil or folded. The mechanisms for supporting the collapsible fenders of the prior art are just as heavy if not heavier than traditional fenders due to the framework which forms part of the fender. In addition, the retractable fenders require tools for loosening and tightening bolts or fastening elements each time that the fender is moved from its fully extended position to its collapsed position. In addition, the prior art retractable fenders do not improve the aesthetic considerations of modern bicycles and are generally less attractive than traditional fenders. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art bicycle fenders have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.